


Colors

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift of color for Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Inspiration Tree challenge.  
> Inspired by Ariestess' poems, specifically the line:   
> _After meeting Daniel, she loved shades of blue,  
>  reminding her of his eyes and the open skies. _  
> Though, to be truthful, I loved the whole poem this came from!  
> Please see her collection at: http://archiveofourown.org/works/595524

She is all the colors of darkness, of brooding shadows and bruises and deep woods. Deep blues and grays, in contrast to those earthy eyes and warmly tinted skin and lustrous mahogany hair. But mostly, she is drenched in black, the color of mysteries and night and the things that scare us in their invisibility.

Emma remembers standing in her closet that first time, running her hands over the dark collection, feeling the richness of the cloth. What would the striking, dark woman look like in bright colors? In bright blues that would highlight those beautiful eyes, in whites that would make her look sweet and almost innocent, in careful shades of yellow and orange to enhance her regal coloring.

Emma chews her lower lip, caught by the idea, enticed by the idea of how summery colors would look on Regina.

When Regina opens the unexpected gift, she stares in astonishment at the warm, bright color, its paleness almost burning her eyes. When had she last worn such a happy color?

Completely flummoxed, heart aching with the sweetness of the gift, she can only stare at Emma. The bright, hazel green eyes are not Daniel's blue, but she just might be able to love them anyway.


End file.
